


Arts and crap

by TooManyGlowStix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyGlowStix/pseuds/TooManyGlowStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an idea from a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arts and crap

Michael sat down across from the pond, watching the ducks, fucking sun was too damn hot to be walking. He considered standing back up and walking to the ice cream vendor, but his legs would not listen to his brain and he did not have the will power to fight with them. So instead he settles for looking longingly at the water and wishing he hadn’t chose to wear a fucking long sleeved shirt. Eventually he couldn’t keep his eyes open and he dozed off into a light sleep, only to be awoken a bit later to see a man sitting on the ground in front of him with a sketch pad and creepy eyes. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” He yelled, but the man in front of him barely flinched. 

“I’m drawing you.” He said as if the answer was obvious. “Now hold still, I’m almost finished.” He added a few more messy lines to the page then held it up to Michael’s face. The jersey man scoffed, amateur.

“Here.” He grabbed the pad from the man’s hand and the pencil from the other. “Let me show you how it’s fucking done.” He flipped the page and started to sketch the face of the man in front of him. Within thirty minutes he was done with his sketch, far better than the one the man had drawn of him. He handed the things back to their owner with a smirk, the man frowned. 

“I can’t deny your skill.” He admired, fingering the pencil marks. “But nothing compared to mine.” He finished, looking up smugly.

Michael frowned. “Don’t be fucking stupid.” He said, angry. “You know mine is better!” But the man shppk his head denying. 

“But don’t be too upset.” The man continued. “I am a professional artist, after all, you can’t expect to be as good as me.”

“Listen here you British fuck yo-“ Michael started but the man cut him off with a bird like noise. 

“I never told you that I’m British!” He stared accusingly. Michael rolled his eyes. 

“DUMB British fuck.” He corrected himself. “Have you ever heard yourself talk? Or seen your own art for that matter?”

The argument continued like that for quite a while before the british man came up with a solution, a way to see who was better, they go to an art class in town and have the teacher judge them. Michael agreed to go and the next morning he woke with a fire in his mind, he needed to destroy british man an his crappy sketches. 

When he walked into the art class he saw the man with an empty seat beside him, he didn’t hesitate to take it with a smirk. “Ready to get your ass kicked?”

The teacher walked in and almost immediately let out a sigh.

“Gavin.” He said, covering his mouth and walking towards the table where Michael sat with his new enemy. “Please stop coming to this class if you aren’t going to pay.”

The british man, Gavin, rolled his eyes and smiled. “Ray, you and I both know that you should be paying me to be here. My artistic skills are far greater than anyone else here. I should be teaching this class.”

The teacher sighed and walked away without another word, then put their assignment onto the board. A fruit bowl. fucking easy. Michael picked up his pencil and started sketching, racing with the man beside him to finish first. When he finished he slammed the pencil down on the desk with a smirk and held it up, Gavin finished shortly after and they compared.

“Mine is so much better!” He scoffed at the man who shook his head and started to argue back when they were interrupted by a voice behind them.

“That looks like a fucking lamb.” Said a man, leaning over Michael’s shoulder to point at his fruit bowl. Michael frowned and pulled back his arm to punch the man in the face. He knocked him backwards into the display of fruit then started yelling. The brit beside him started laughing and the art teacher just sighed and walked out, despite the fact that there were still forty or so minutes left of the class. 

The next day Michael returned to see Gavin standing in the front of the class, with a hand drawn picture of a lamb on the board, trying to teach the class. He smirked and reached over to the paper stack, balling up a piece and tossing it at the man’s head, and laughing when the rest of the class joined in with him.

“MICHAEL!” Gavin squawked, trying to dodge the papers. “You’re just angry because we’re drawing sheep today!”

Michael rolled his eyes. “That sheep has a fucking orange for an eye!” He points out.

“YOU HAVE AN ORANGE FOR AN EYE!” The brit yelled back defensively, using his body to cover his lamb.

This turned into a heated argument between the two, which only ended when teacher Ray walked into the room. The door pushed Michael forward into Gavin and their faces met. They stared awkwardly for no more than a few seconds before Michael pushed his lips against the other man’s. The class around them burst with noise, but the men paid no attention as they fell into each other. 

Ray just sighed and walked back out, face in his hand, why didn’t he just stay in school?


End file.
